Changes
by strictlyhogwarts98
Summary: discontinuance
1. Chapter 1

Hermione awoke to a bright ray of sunlight shining through the head girl's dormitory. Ginny had already gone down to breakfast but Hermione wasn't particularly hungry this morning. "Saturday" she sighed. She got out of bed and leaving her ruby red Gryffindor nightie on went to the common room (she would very soon however learn to regret this decision).

She slumped down in a chair by the fire with her favourite romance novel carefully following the exquisite patterns with her finger. Just as she opened the book to travel into her own world, she was disturbed by none other than Draco Malfoy. "Morning beautiful" Draco smirked. An unrecognisable emotion flew across Hermione's face as she looked up from her book disappointedly. "What do you want Malfoy" she hissed rather pissed off that she had to take her eyes away from her book to look at the grey eyed slytherin.

She had to admit though he does look a lot hotter than their first year together, he had gotten rid of that ridiculous hair gel so that his blond locks could flow freely. Apparently everything else too as he was only stood in a green fur towel. Atleast he had exercised since first year too as the water dripped from his rather large six pack. He noticed this of course and grinned to see the bookworm drooling over his hot body." Don't worry you have this body for a whole year" he smirked. Hermione hated Malfoy being head boy with her of course because he was the enemy, to Gryffindor, to the golden trio and especially to her as he used to call her a mudblood. "I'm in for the worst year of my life" she whispered.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters unfortunately. First fanfic so please review. Constructive criticism will also help me improve. remember reviews means chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all the work of the great J.K. Rowling. This next chapter is a flashback of the night before (arriving at Hogwarts for the eighth year).Keep viewing guys + reviews so I can improve because I'm not a very good writer!

Chapter 2*

Hermione was sat on the Hogwarts express in an empty compartment trying to guess who got the boys letter from Hogwarts announcing that he would become head boy for the year when her mind slowly drifted off to why she felt so empty inside. The most embarrassing break up she has ever had to the awkward events of breaking up with Ron in front of the whole Weasley family.

She was sick of him making plans for their future together as a big happy family or boasting about how many times he had made love to her in front of Fred and George. To be truthfully honest Ron was a lousy kisser and wasn't great at the making love part either. He seemed to make a loud bark whenever she allowed his tongue entry to her mouth. Ron still hadn't forgiven her for breaking up with him so chose to date Lavender Brown to try get over her. Hermione thought this was pretty funny at the time because compared to Hermione Lavender was short, stout and frumpy but now she just feels lonely.

She jumped back to reality when she heard the compartment door click shut. "Aaah so you must be the head boy this year, just to let you know we will be sharing a dormitory, just the two of us, so I expect my privacy… understood?" She spoke calmly without looking away from the window. "Understood" a smirk appeared on the boys face as he repeated her words. Hermione shuddered as he did, his voice reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on who though. She turned around to greet the boy only to mentally smack herself and pull her hand away before he could take it. "MALFOY" Hermione shrieked. By this time Malfoy was in a fit of laughter. "What are you doing here, get out. This is for the head boy and girl only no slimy gits like you should be in here!" she hissed. "Unfortunately Hermione, I am head boy" his lips curled into a quavered grin as he spoke seeing a look of horror flash across her face. "Y…yyo…you hh…hhead boy?" she stuttered. There must be a mistake, she thought. Malfoy could not be head boy after everything he did to try and help the dark lord defeat Harry Potter. At this point Malfoy must have known what she was thinking because he pulled out the letter from Hogwarts stating that he was infact head boy and he would infact be spending an entire year with the head girl. She was just about to give him the "what for" when Malfoy silenced her and spoke "we will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly Ms. Granger so you may want to change into you school robes." Hermione was confused by this because he was being very polite "must be a trick" she mumbled, as she quickly changed before the train came to a halt.

Note: Sorry for the really long chapter but I'm still in the flashback probably for some of chapter aswell as I am trying to add as much detail as possible. Enjoy


End file.
